


Ближе к краю

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне из Punching out my dancelines [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Маэдрос пытается порвать с Фингоном. И это работает – очень недолго.Фик принадлежит к альтернативной (современной американской) вселенной Dancing with my punchlines и является частью сборника допматериалов Punching out my dancelines.Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4855027.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer to the edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271618) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. Этот тот временный разрыв пары, который я упоминаю в DWMP.  
> 1\. Произошёл он, когда Фингон был ещё в колледже, а Маэдрос выпустился пару лет назад. Т.е., действие происходит за 3-4 года до начала основного текста - DWMP.

— Я не могу больше с тобой встречаться.

Он не позволит себе смотреть на Фингона, не позволит, не позволит, не позволит…

Он поднял глаза.

Фингон был очень бледным, руки его сжались в кулаки.

— Почему?

Маэдрос сглотнул.

— Ты знаешь. После всего, что случилось… не думаю, что это хорошая мысль.

— Почему? — требовательно спросил Фингон снова. Теперь он смотрел прямо на Маэдроса, глаза его горели яростью. — Тебя отец заставил?

— Нет, — Маэдрос бессильно переплёл пальцы. _Есть вещи, которые надо говорить в такие моменты, так скажи же их._ — Просто это так продолжаться не может. Мы не… не думаю, что мы друг другу подходим…

— Да что за херня! — сказал Фингон. Он дрожал, но его голос был тверд. — Это всё твой отец.

Хорошо.

— Да, — Маэдрос стиснул зубы. — Отчасти это так. Я не могу быть лояльным отцу и при этом быть с тобой. _Вот. Вот она, правда._

— Да ну это такая чушь! — выплюнул Фингон. — К нам это какое отношение имеет?

— Да самое прямое, — ответил Маэдрос, разозлившись. — Ты сам знаешь.

— Я не мой отец, а ты — не твой, — Фингон взорвался. — Сколько мы ещё будем спорить об этом? Забить можно нам на все эти дела с компанией, это не должно влиять на нас!

— Да не будь ты таким наивным, — парировал Маэдрос. — Как дела наших отцов могут на нас не влиять? Ты думаешь, меня не волнует, что Нолофинвэ занял место…

— Поверить не могу, что ты злишься, — расхохотался Фингон. — Боже, вот это ирония! Если кто тут и должен беситься, так это я! Это мой отец чуть не умер, это сторонники твоего отца пытались убить его.

— Мой отец ничего такого не делал! — жёстко сказал Маэдрос, — сто раз тебе говорил уже.

— Да неужели.

— Неужели! — Маэдрос сжал кулаки. — Ты только подтверждаешь мою точку зрения, Финдекано. Конечно, мы не можем так продолжать… Сколько же можно ссориться об одном и том же? Как ты можешь быть со мной, если ты веришь, что мой отец пытался убить твоего?

— Да потому что я люблю тебя! — прорычал Фингон. — Люблю тебя, ты, мудак, и мне плевать на всю эту политику, и семью, и на всё остальное!

— Этого недостаточно, — сказал Маэдрос, и Фингон отпрянул, будто тот ударил его.

— Недостаточно? — он уставился на Маэдроса. — Недостаточно того, что я люблю тебя? Я четыре года любил тебя, Маэ, и наконец я стал думать, что, может быть, ты меня тоже любишь. Я ошибался?

— Нет, — ответил Маэдрос и отвёл глаза. — Любил.

— Но теперь?..

Маэдрос прикрыл глаза. _Сделай же это._

— Больше нет.

— Врёшь! — голос Фингона задрожал. — Ты врёшь! Посмотри мне в глаза, Майтимо. В глаза посмотри мне и скажи, что не любишь меня.

— Я не…

— В глаза посмотри!

Маэдрос не мог. Вместо этого он уставился в пол и тихо сказал:

— Я тебя не люблю. Недостаточно, чтобы вынести всё это.

Фингон издал дрожащий вздох.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Всё кончено, — Маэдрос встал, отказываясь смотреть на дрожавшего Фингона перед ним. — Уже несколько месяцев, на самом деле… просто я обманывал себя, что мы могли… Всё равно. Тебе будет без меня лучше, — он сглотнул. — Мне будет без тебя лучше.

Фингон издал тихий звук, будто что-то сломалось в нём, и Маэдрос почувствовал что-то сродни агонии.

_Продолжай._

— Прощай, Финдекано.

Едва он отошёл от двери, силы покинули его, и он прижался к стене в коридоре, дрожа с головы до ног, с ощущением, будто кто-то ударил его в живот. Он согнулся, обхватив себя руками, переводя дыхание.

_Уходи, уходи, ты, трус, убирайся…_

Но он не мог двинуться, не мог успокоить дыхание, не мог перестать думать о Фингоне, сидящем на краешке кровати, выглядевшем таким потерянным, с такой болью и тоской в глазах…

 _Уходи, уходи, уходи,_  — повторял его мозг, но он словно прирос к месту.

Не соображая, что делает, он потянулся к дверной ручке, и в этот момент дверь рывком открылась изнутри.

Фингон в ярости глядел на него.

— Трус! — выплюнул он. — Да я знал, что ты врёшь!

— Финдекано, — прошептал Маэдрос и потянулся к нему.

Фингон втащил его обратно в комнату, пинком захлопывая за ними дверь — и Маэдрос схватил его, прижав к себе, и принялся судорожно целовать.

— Ты грёбаный мудак, Майтимо, — задыхаясь, выкрикнул Фингон ему в губы, стискивая в кулаках рубашку Маэдроса. — Ты грёбаный врун, ты…

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Маэдрос, — Я люблю тебя, люблю, я…

— Да  _знаю я_ , ты, ублюдок! — Фингон прижался к нему, и его слёзы обожгли Маэдросу щёку. Маэдрос снова поцеловал его, и Фингон застонал.

— Пожалуйста…

Пока Фингон возился с его ремнём, Маэдрос обхватил его и понёс к кровати.

— Нахер одежду, хочу тебя видеть, — хрипло велел Фингон, и Маэдрос стянул с себя рубашку перед тем, как нагнуться и рвануть джинсы Фингона с его бёдер.

Они двигались так жестоко знакомо, и Фингон проклинал его тихим надтреснутым голосом, и Маэдрос целовал его и касался так, как — он знал! — Фингону нравилось больше всего, и Фингон под ним задыхался, и Маэдрос врывался в него, приводя их обоих всё ближе и ближе к краю, и даже когда слёзы хлынули из глаз Фингона, Маэдрос собирал все их языком и утыкался в лицо Фингона, кончая, и его стон превращался в рыдание.

Фингон откатился сразу же, как Маэдрос вышел из него, поворачиваясь к Маэдросу спиной, вцепившись пальцами в простыни. Маэдрос лежал на спине, пялясь в потолок и твердя себе: « _уходи! убирайся! закончи это уже!_ »… но вместо этого он продолжал лежать, часто и рвано дыша, и глаза его жгло.

_Уходи уходи_

— Да уходи уже, ты, грёбаный трус, — раздался голос Фингона. — Боже, Майтимо, ну что ты тянешь?!

Маэдрос попытался ответить, но оказалось, что он неспособен вымолвить ни слова. Вместо этого он перевернулся, обнял Фингона за талию и зарылся лицом в его волосы, прижимаясь горячей кожей к шее Фингона.

— Блядь, да отрасти уже _яйца_ , Нельо, — рыкнул Фингон и развернулся в его объятиях. Он взгромоздился на Маэдроса, придавив того к матрасу. — Я не собираюсь жалеть тебя, — жёстко сказал он, когда Маэдрос посмотрел на него, ослеплённый слезами. —  _Не буду я тебя жалеть_!

Маэдрос покачал головой, всё ещё неспособный говорить, и Фингон зарычал и яростно поцеловал его. В этот раз то, как они занимались любовью, было грубым и агрессивным, и когда Маэдрос попытался что-то сказать, Фингон накрыл его рот рукой и прошептал:

— Заткнись.

Он закрыл глаза, и Фингон брал его жёстко, кровать долбилась в стену, и, наконец, они кончили одновременно, с ладонью Фингона на губах Маэдроса, с ногтями Маэдроса, вонзившимися глубоко в спину Фингона.

Фингон рухнул на него сверху, зарывшись лицом в его плечо, и Маэдрос крепко обнимал его, и целовал влажные от пота волосы, и закрывал глаза от боли, и на минуточку притворился, что всё так, как обычно, как было всегда.

Они так и уснули; Фингон свернулся у Маэдроса в объятиях, шепча слова любви и проклятья, а Маэдрос перебирал его волосы, и целовал его закрытые веки, и отказывался думать о том, что будет утром.

***

А утром Фингон опять повернулся к нему спиной, и на этот раз Маэдрос без колебаний поднялся, оделся и ушёл, не оглядываясь.

***

Маглор барабанил пальцами по кухонному столу в таком тревожном напряжённом ритме, что через пять минут Карантир не выдержал:

— Ну что ещё, Макалаурэ?!

— А? — Маглор подпрыгнул и взглянул на него, в шоке от того, что брат стоит рядом с ним, как оказалось.

Карантир сдвинул брови

— Ты ведёшь себя как всегда, когда волнуешься и делаешь то, что ужасно раздражает других. Что на этот раз?

— Ох, — Маглор взглянул на свои пальцы и прекратил барабанить. — Майтимо.

— Чего это ты так о нём беспокоишься? — нахмурился Карантир.

— Он собирался порвать с Финдекано вчера.

— Ого, — Карантир поднял брови.

— Вот именно, — вздохнул Маглор и опять забарабанил. — Но ночью домой он не пришёл.

— Что означает…

— Что означает, что он провёл ночь с Финдекано, или… где-то ещё, — челюсти Маглора сжались. — Мне не нравится ни то, ни то.

— Проклятье, — Карантир уселся, закинув ноги на стол. — Может, он хотел напоследок отлично трахнуться, а бросить его утром?

Маглор бросил на брата непривычно мрачный взгляд.

— Ты правда думаешь, что Майтимо на такое способен?

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Карантир.

— Ну это не в его духе. Он бы не захотел сделать такое с Финдекано, даже если…

— Да ладно, — Карантир закатил глаза. — Я вообще не могу поверить, что это продолжалось так долго. Я думал, папу кондрашка хватит, когда он узнал.

— Невозможно удержать тех, кто влюблён, — рассеянно произнёс Маглор и взглянул на часы. — Чёрт побери. Где же он!

Будто по команде, входная дверь хлопнула, и в дом шагнула, опустив голову и засунув руки в карманы, высокая фигура.

— Майтимо! — Маглор сразу выпрямился, открыв рот, чтоб что-то сказать, — но тут же закрыл, увидев выражение лица брата.

Карантиру подобные угрызения были чужды:

— Что, снова одинок?

— Морьо! — прошипел Маглор, но Маэдрос даже не взглянул на него.

— Ноги со стола убери, — вот и всё, что он сказал, и тут же ушёл. Маглор заспешил за ним:

— Майтимо…

— Оставь меня.

— Я могу что-то?..

— Ты можешь _оставить меня в покое_.

Маглор затормозил, отступив назад, а его брат устремился по коридору в свою комнату.

— Хорошо.

Но затем он проскользнул в комнату Маэдроса и присел на краешек кровати.

— Иди поешь.

— Я не голоден.

— Когда ты?..

— Я не голоден.

— Хорошо.

Они посидели в тишине, и когда Маглор погладил Маэдроса по волосам, Маэдрос безучастно уставился в пространство — но не сказал ему уходить.

***

— Какой у него номер комнаты?

— Э-э-э, 207-й, думаю, — Аредель достала телефон и пролистала сообщения. — Блин, так ничего и нет.

— Его телефон отключён, — Тургон прислонился к стене здания общежития, поглядывая на студентов, входящих и выходящих из него. — Со вчера всё переадресуется на голосовую почту.

Аредель подняла глаза к окнам, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, которое из них Фингона.

— Ты думаешь… думаешь, всё в порядке? — в её голосе слышались нотки озабоченности.

— Мы потому и тут, — ответил Тургон, и отшатнулся от стены, — кто-то выходит, скорее!

Пользуясь тем, что студент выходил из дверей, Аредель и Тургон проскользнули в обратном направлении, постаравшись не привлекать к себе внимания.

— Второй этаж. Где же тут лестница… вот, смотри!

Они помчались по лестнице, больше не притворяясь, что не торопятся, и ворвались в холл, считая номера комнат.

— 203, 205 — вот она! — Тургон затормозил у двери с номером 207, переводя дыхание. Он постучал, затем прижался к двери ухом, прислушиваясь.

— Финдекано?

Аредель раскачивалась на пятках взад-вперёд.

— Не отвечает.

— Да  _знаю_! — Тургон снова забарабанил в дверь. — Финдекано!

Всё ещё тишина.

— Да нахер! — выпалила Аредель. Она прижала ладони к двери и заорала:

— Финдекано, если ты не откроешь эту чёртову дверь _прямо сейчас_ , я буду стоять в коридоре и  _вопит_ ь!

После небольшой паузы дверь рывком отворилась, и Аредель чуть не завалилась внутрь. В проёме стоял Фингон, с тенями под глазами и очень недовольным выражением лица.

— Какого хера вам надо?

— Ты три дня не отвечаешь на звонки, — рыкнула Аредель, возвращая себе равновесие и глядя прямо на него. — Мама и папа в бешенстве — трубку ты не берёшь, на смс и емэйлы не отвечаешь, никто тебя не видел… нас послали проверить, жив ли ты вообще!

— Мы вообще их уговорили хоть в охрану общаги не звонить! — заявил Тургон, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что ж, очевидно, что я жив, — огрызнулся Фингон. — так что валите. — Он попытался закрыть дверь, но Тургон положил на неё ладонь, не давая это сделать.

— Нет.

— Нет? — глаза Фингона сверкнули. — Слушай, мне тут не надо, чтоб мои мелкие брат и сестра следили…

— Нет, надо! — перебила Аредель. — Что случилось, Финьо? — она сморщила нос. — Ты пил, что ли?

Фингон скрипнул зубами.

— Ты мне тут лекции будешь читать? Ириссэ, я совершеннолетний.

— Это не значит, что так бухать — хорошая идея, — отбрила его Аредель, проталкиваясь в комнату и схватив с кровати почти пустую бутылку. — Господи, Финьо, ты всё это прикончил в одиночку?!

— Нет, купил уже такими, — окрысился Фингон, неловко приваливаясь к стене, сарказм его выглядел жалким.

— Ну теперь всё, — Тургон, проходя в комнату и забирая у Аредель бутылку. Затем он исчез в ванной и вылил остатки в раковину.

— Эй! — сказал Фингон, помрачнев. — Турно, какого хрена!

— Я тебе верну два доллара, которые ты на неё потратил, — напряжённо выговорил Тургон, выбрасывая пустую бутылку в мусор. — Как ты вообще держишься на ногах!

— На чистой силе воли, — съязвил Фингон с безумной ухмылкой, и Аредель оттащила его к кровати.

— Хорошо, хорошо, приятель, пора прилечь. Турно, можешь принести ему воды?

Фингон плюхнулся спиной на кровать и закрыл лицо рукой:

— Что я сделал такого, чем заслужил всё это?..

— Ты сбежал от нас, — заявила Аредель. — А не надо этого было делать, большой брат! — и уже более нежным голосом, когда Тургон вернулся со стаканом воды, спросила:

— Вы что, с Майтимо расстались?..

Фингон издал низкий резкий смешок.

— «Расстались» обычно говорят о взаимном согласии. О нет, я думаю, правильное слово здесь «бросили». Меня бросили, Ирет, — голос его дрогнул и он раздражённо прокашлялся. — Он бросил меня.

— Вот ублюдок, — прошептала Аредель и положила ладонь ему на колено. — Финьо… мне так жаль.

— Не надо, — ответил Фингон. — Мне всё равно не стоило быть с ним. Его отец меня ненавидит, и блин, мы все знаем, что он пытался убить нашего, и… — он прижал ладонь к глазам, — и я никогда не чувствовал себя уверенным рядом с ним, я всегда, всегда удивлялся… удивлялся, почему вообще он со мной… слишком прекрасно было верить, что он может любить меня, правда же? — его голос опять надломился, и он уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Тургон присел на другой стороне кровати и положил руку на плечо брата.

— Ты заслужил лучшее, Финьо. Ты заслужил кого-то лучше него, — и когда Фингон издал тихий горестный протестующий стон, Тургон продолжил. — Я просто хочу сказать… посмотри, мы здесь, рядом.

— Да, — подтвердила Аредель и легла рядом с Фингоном, обняв его. — Мы тебя во всём этом одного не оставим.

Тургон улёгся под другим боком Фингона, и Фингон наконец позволил себе сломаться… лёжа на узкой кровати, между братом и сестрой, молча обнимавшими его, пока он плакал.

…Прошло около четырёх месяцев, прежде чем он снова встретился с Маэдросом.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика: тут будет ненадолго Фингон/Гвиндор, это надо пережить, и Фингона можно понять!!!

— Там никого?

— Да просто толкни её, мне насрать, быстрее…

Гвиндор стукнул разок в дверь туалета, а затем распахнул её:

— Пусто. Давай.

Он потащил Фингона за собой и немедленно толкнул его к стене:

— Чё-ёрт, я так хотел тебя всю ночь…

Фингон застонал и впился пальцами в спину Гвиндора, тот обхватил руками его бёдра.

— Я не мо… Ты что, даже дверь не запер?

— Что? Не знаю, просто… — Гвиндор уже тянул руки к ширинке Фингона. — Я просто хочу…

— Быстрее.

Гвиндор наконец расстегнул джинсы Фингона, скользнул в них рукой, и Фингон закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к стене.

***

Этой ночью Маэдрос дал братьям вытащить его в бар — частично чтоб хоть на время остановить их нытьё, частично, чтоб проследить, чтоб Келегорм опять не выкинул какой-нибудь глупости типа сломанного бильярдного стола или фальшивого удостоверения личности.

— Будет весело, — сказал Маглор не слишком убедительно, а Келегорм небрежно обнял его за плечи и заявил:

— Если повезёт, Нельо, мы тебе найдём какую-нибудь горячую попку, с которой ты сможешь вернуться домой.

— Не интересует, — отозвался Маэдрос, отстраняясь.

— Тогда просто выпей пива со мной, — тихо сказал Маглор. — И не обращай на Тьелько внимания. Но ты никуда не выходил уже сто лет. Майтимо… пожалуйста.

Так что он пошёл с ними.

Но Келегорм очень быстро обнаружил в баре каких-то товарищей по футбольной команде — и немедленно был вовлечён в алкогольную игру. А Маглор оказался втянутым в разговор хорошенькой зеленоглазой девушкой из своего класса по теории музыка, и они шушукались в кабинке у стены.

Маэдрос скоро обнаружил, что он, в самой безответственной для старшего брата манере, сидит и сожалеет, что другие братья ещё не доросли до баров. Или что он не пригласил никого из своих друзей.

И, конечно, неизбежно всё это привело его к мыслям о том, с кем он больше всего хотел бы быть тут; о том, с кем ему было всегда веселее в барах, чем с кем бы то ни было.

О Фингоне.

Фингон подначивал его, заказывая самые бредовые напитки из меню, в основном, чтоб смотреть на лицо Маэдроса при словах «визжащий оргазм». Фингон тащил их в тихий уголок, где оживлённо болтал обо всём на свете, начиная с результатов спортивных матчей, заканчивая сплетнями об их братьях и сёстрах и своими планами на будущее. Фингон бы выбил им бильярдный стол и затем проиграл бы в пух и прах Маэдросу, потому что на каждом ходу пытался бы жульничать. Фингон поставил бы в музыкальном автомате двадцать ужасных кантри-песен подряд и хохотал бы над попытками Маглора скрывать свой ужас. Фингон бы затащил Маэдроса в крохотную туалетную кабинку, толкнул бы к стене, и…

Маэдрос закрыл глаза ладонью. _Только не снова. Четыре месяца прошло. Хватит уже!_

Он отставил свою почти полную кружку пива и огляделся в поисках братьев. Келегорм всё еще был в толпе хохочущих футболистов, а Маглор и зеленоглазая девушка вышли на улицу покурить гвоздичных сигарет, а может целоваться. Маэдрос вздохнул и встал, пытаясь пробраться к туалету. Он подёргал дверь и, обнаружив, что та не заперта, распахнул её. И увидел…

…Фингона, спиной к стене, с закрытыми глазами, вцепившегося в волосы парня, стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Фингона, с задранной до груди рубашкой, с волосами, падающими на глаза. Фингона, закусившего губу, чтобы сдержать стон, так как парень перед ним…

Маэдрос не смог сдержать резкого громкого выдоха и замер, рукой так и держась за дверной косяк.

Глаза Фингона блеснули, открывшись, и его голова дёрнулась, будто он увидел призрака. Его спутник невнятно выругался и отстранился:

— Что?..

Он обернулся через плечо и увидел Маэдроса.

— О, блин. Чувак, прости… занято…

Маэдрос не пошевелился. Фингон продолжал пялиться на него, вытаращив глаза.

Маэдрос понимал, что ему стоит уйти, он и хотел, и твердил себе, что вот, да, он уже уходит, но…

Но вместо этого рассмеялся низким скрипучим смехом и произнёс:

— Не ожидал, что именно так с тобой встречусь впервые за эти четыре месяца.

Фингон неуклюже оторвался от стены, и Маэдрос тут же заметил, что тот нетвёрдо стоит на ногах.

Взгляд его был мутным, но голос ровным; он застегнул джинсы и сказал:

— Майтимо, какого _хера_?

Спутник Фингона смущённо поднялся на ноги:

— Э-э… Фин, ты знаешь этого парня?

— Типа того, — Фингон шагнул вперёд, опять покачнувшись, но устоял, ухватившись за держатель туалетной бумаги.

— Типа того? — Маэдрос знал, что прав злиться у него нет, но он почувствовал шквал ярости. — Типа того, Финдекано?!

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Фингон, и закрыл глаза рукой.

— Что всё это значит? — сказал незнакомый парень, разглядывая Маэдроса. — Ты не хочешь продолжать?

— Ох бля, — Фингон расхохотался и бессильно прислонился к стене, и внезапная бледность его лица прямо подбросила Маэдроса рвануться к нему.

— Финдекано, ты?..

— Эй! — сказал незнакомый парень, предупреждающе подняв ладонь. — Извини, но что ты, чёрт побери, о себе возомнил?

— Я… это… Гвиндор, не парься, — слабо выговорил Фингон и позеленел. — Ох бля. — Он отвернулся, и его вырвало в корзину для мусора под раковиной.

— Господи, — сказал незнакомец.

— Ты не хочешь продолжать?! — угрожающе передразнил Маэдрос, и его ладонь тяжело придавила плечо Гвиндора. — Он пьян, да как вообще ты смел пытаться переспать с ним! Убирайся отсюда.

— Да по какому праву…

— Убирайся! — прорычал Маэдрос, наплевав на всю абсурдность своего поведения, и Гвиндор, взглянув в его лицо, казалось, решил больше вопроса не поднимать.

— Да хорошо, господи, я не хотел никаких драм. Фин, у тебя есть мой номер, позвони если…

Фингона опять стошнило, и Маэдрос отшвырнул парня от двери:

—  _Вали_! — он захлопнул дверь, закрыл её на задвижку и подошёл к раковине:

— Ты в порядке?

— Блядь, — выговорил Фингон, задыхаясь, — блядь, да что ты тут делаешь?

— Что ты делаешь тут, перепихиваясь пьяным в общественных туалетах? — жёстко сказал Маэдрос. Он включил воду и набрал немного в ладони. — Вот, прополощи рот, а потом немного попей.

— Раньше ты не возражал, чтоб я пьяным перепихивался в общественных туалетах, — хрипло отозвался Фингон, скользнув губами по ладоням Маэдроса. — Когда я делал это с тобой!

— Я никогда не спал с тобой, когда ты был так пьян, — резко ответил Маэдрос. — Он воспользовался тобой…

— О, да заткнись, — выпалил Фингон; он тяжело выпрямился и сразу приобрёл вид, будто страшно сожалеет о необходимости стоять вертикально. — Всё было отлично, пока ты не влез. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Это бар, — сказал Маэдрос. — Я пришёл сюда пообщаться с братьями и выпить, как любой нормальный человек.

— А я думал, что приду сюда потрахаться в туалете, как любой нормальный человек, — отозвался Фингон и плюхнулся на унитаз. — Спасибо, что всё мне испортил.

— Да ты вряд ли в состоянии…

— Хватит, — Фингон уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Тебе стоит…

— Хватит! — Фингон поднял голову и уставился на Маэдроса. — Нечего обо мне беспокоиться. Нечего указывать мне, что делать, как обычно. Ты бросил меня, Майтимо, и если я хочу трахаться с кем попало, это моё дело.

Маэдрос открыл рот, но затем захлопнул его.

— Ты прав, — он прислонился к стене, внезапно вдруг утратив весь запал. — Прости. Я перешёл черту. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Я не ожидал… я просто хотел удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Фингон застонал.

— Типа ведёшь себя благоразумно теперь? Блядь, Майтимо. Почему ты не можешь просто позволить мне тебя ненавидеть?

— Прости, — повторил Маэдрос. — Послушай, ну правда, ты в порядке? Тебе нужно помочь добраться до дома?

— …в порядке, — неубедительно заявил Фингон, поднявшись на ноги ещё раз. — Я… о-о-о, дерьмо… — Он зашатался и поднял ладонь, чтоб опереться о стену, но Маэдрос оказался быстрее. Он ухватил Фингона за талию и подставил под его руку свои плечи.

— Всё. Я тебя провожу домой.

— Ладно, — промямлил Фингон. Он тяжело облокотился на Маэдроса, и тот постарался не думать о том, как его сердце ускорило ритм. _Не время._

Он вывел их обоих из туалета и затем, через заднюю дверь бара, на улицу.

— Подержись, — сказал он, припирая Фингона к фонарному столбу. — Я только напишу братьям, что ухожу.

— Прости, что испортил твой вечер, — проговорил Фингон, обнимая столб.

— И ты прости, что я испортил твой, — отозвался Маэдрос, доставая телефон.

 _Я пошёл. Увидимся утром.  
_  
— Квиты, а? — Фингон запрокинул голову назад, глядя на небо. — Смотри, уже почти видны звёзды...

Маэдрос посмотрел вверх. Фингон был прав.

— Пошли.

Он обнимал Фингона за талию всю дорогу до кампуса. По мере прогулки Фингон казался всё более и более трезвым, но не пытался оттолкнуть руки Маэдроса. Он казался и всё более и более измученным, и когда они пришли в общежитие, его голова свесилась Маэдросу на плечо.

— Финдекано, — сказал Маэдрос, слегка подталкивая его. — Нам нужна твоя карточка, чтоб войти.

— А? Ой, да, — с усилием Фингон выпрямился и полез за кошельком. — Она… думаю, где-то тут.

Со вздохом, Маэдрос забрал у него кошелёк и целиком прижал его к сенсору. Тот пикнул и загорелся зелёным, и дверь открылась. Маэдрос протолкнулся внутрь, волоча Фингона через турникет.

— Вот твоя комната. Где ключи?

— В кармане, — ответил Фингон и, зевнув, повалился на него. Маэдрос подождал, но Фингон будто не собирался шевелиться, так что он выдохнул и деликатно пошарил по карманам Фингона, пытаясь нащупать ключи и достать их.

— Ну вот, мы пришли, — Маэдрос провёл Фингона в комнату и уложил на кровать. — Теперь лучше тебе проспаться, думаю. Давай, принесу тебе воды.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Фингон, вытягиваясь на кровати, затем обнял подушку и закрыл глаза.

Маэдрос поставил воду около кровати и посмотрел на Фингона.

— Финьо, ты не разулся.

— М-м-м?

Маэдрос покачал головой и сел в ногах кровати, стягивая с Фингона ботинки. Закончив, он накрыл Фингона одеялом, но тот открыл глаза и пробормотал:

— Постой. Одежда, — он стянул через голову рубашку и сбросил джинсы на пол, а затем свалился обратно на постель. Маэдрос встал и собрался было уходить, но Фингон поймал его за руку.

— Останься…

Маэдрос посмотрел вниз, на их сцепленные руки.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль.

— Да я ничего такого… — сказал Фингон. — Просто не хочу… — он скорчил гримасу, — не хочу быть один.

— Ты пьян…

— Я достаточно трезв, чтоб понимать, о чём прошу… и достаточно пьян, чтоб не хотеть оставаться один, — Фингон криво улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, просто… останься.

 _Уходи_ , раздался в голове знакомый голос. Ну, Маэдрос никогда не прислушивался к нему, как следовало бы.

« _Треклятая кровать_ », — подумал он, укладываясь в неё. «Экстра-длинная», называли её они, и его ноги всегда свисали с края, и она была так узка, что даже впритык друг к другу лежать было неудобно. Маэдрос пристроился на ней со спины Фингона и инстинктивно обвил рукой его талию так, что их бёдра соприкоснулись. Фингон вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— У тебя ноги холодные, — пробормотал он… как и всегда.

— Т-с-с, — отозвался Маэдрос. — Спи.

***

Просыпаться с Фингоном в объятиях было настолько естественным, что Маэдрос не сразу понял, почему при этом он чувствует столько вины.

 _Да потому что ты бросил его_ , напомнил ему внутренний голос. _Потому что тебя тут быть не должно._

Он резко отодвинулся, пока его сонное сознание не довело до конца своё намерение нежно и томно поцеловать Фингона в затылок.

Фингон пошевелился и застонал.

— Чёрт. Моя голова… — он повернулся, и глаза его расширились, когда он увидел перед собой Маэдроса.

— Ох.

— Ничего не было, — тут же произнёс Маэдрос.

— Я… я помню, — медленно кивнул Фингон.

— Я должен идти, — сказал Маэдрос, садясь и даже чувствуя гордость, что он сохранил выдержку и остался более-менее одетым — особенно потому, что на Фингоне не было ничего, кроме трусов.

Он вылез из кровати и схватил джинсы.

— Следи, чтоб пить достаточно воды, и что-то съешь, — сказал он через плечо. — Поможет от похмелья.

— Типичный Майтимо, — отозвался Фингон, закатывая глаза и сразу морщась. — Ох.

— Вот-вот, — Маэдрос повертел в руках ботинки и надел их. Фингон наблюдал за ним с кровати.

— Спасибо… что проводил меня домой вчера, — тихо сказал он. Маэдрос не позволил себе поднять глаза.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил он. — Мне пора идти. — Что он и сделал.

***

Около часу дня, в пятидесятый раз вытащив свой телефон, посмотрев на него… и ничего не сделав, он наконец проклял себя самого и послал Фингону смс.

_Как похмелье?_

И тут же пожалел об этом — что не спасло от вспышки волнения, когда спустя несколько минут пришёл ответ.

 _выживу. кстати, ты забыл свою куртку  
_  
Маэдрос втянул в себя воздух. Забыл куртку… это было так на него не похоже. Но он так спешил утром, был так рассеян и…

 _Да ты нарочно это сделал_ , прошептал тихонько холодный внутренний голос. Он не стал его слушать.

_Когда мне лучше заехать за ней?_

_когда хочешь. я весь день тут._

Он продержался всего час — и вот он уже был у дверей комнаты Фингона в общаге. И стучал.

 _Просто забери куртку и уйди_ , велел его разум, но когда дверь открылась, этот голос развеялся, словно шёпот на ветру.

Фингон выглядел, как и всегда… вроде бы…, но что-то было такое в том, как белая футболка обтягивала его плечи, как сидели джинсы на его бёдрах… как волосы падали ему на глаза… как он  _смотрел_ на Маэдроса…

Маэдрос шагнул через порог и плотно закрыл дверь за собой.

— Твоя куртка на… — начал Фингон, и тут Маэдрос поцеловал его.

Если он и волновался, что Фингон его оттолкнёт — все опасения улетучились моментально. Фингон обвил руками его шею и яростно поцеловал его в ответ, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы они могли прижаться друг к другу. Маэдрос положил Фингону на поясницу ладонь, притягивая его ближе, и Фингон издал стон и потянул Маэдроса за волосы, углубляя поцелуй.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Фингон выглядел ошеломлённым.

— Твоя куртка… — опять попытался он, но Маэдрос прошептал:

— Нахер куртку, — и поцеловал его снова.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: для истории о разрыве слишком много секса.  
> Примечание переводчика: напоминаю, давайте не будем убивать Майтимо пока, ну пожалуйста, Финьо он ещё пригодится...

Ещё одно солнечное утро, ещё одно утро блаженной вины, ещё одно утро, заставшее Маэдроса за пробуждением в постели его бывшего парня.

Маэдрос потянулся, и Фингон пробормотал что-то во сне, и прижался лицом к его плечу. Какое бы то ни было желание уйти тут же покинуло Маэдроса, он закрыл глаза, уткнулся носом в тёмные кудри Фингона и позволил себе расслабиться в этой постели с этим тёплым телом под боком.

Однако вскоре Фингон проснётся, и опять будет дёрганая принуждённая беседа ни о чём перед уходом Маэдроса — какой на ночь не состоялось — или понимание, что они очнулись в объятиях друг друга… или Фингон проснётся и посмотрит на него этими синими глазами, и…

Фингон пошевелился, перекатился так, чтоб прижаться к Маэдросу потеснее, и тот уже понял, что это будет за утро. Он почувствовал, как твёрдый член Фингона прижимается к его бедру, и это тут же отозвалось в нём вспышкой желания.

— …утро, — пробормотал Фингон сонным и тихим голосом. — М-м-м… какой ты приятный…

Он повернул голову, уткнулся носом Маэдросу в шею и закинул ногу ему на талию, легонько потираясь об его бедро.

Маэдрос проглотил стон и перевернулся, вжимая Фингона в кровать, Фингон легко раздвинул ноги ему навстречу, и они стали двигаться в унисон. Фингон был тёплым, и сонным, и таким по-утреннему податливым… и Маэдрос хотел его целиком, всю эту нагую податливую плоть, все стоны, которые он мог сорвать с губ Фингона; он хотел пробовать вкус, трогать, брать. С ночи они были обнажены, и теперь яростно толкались друг другу навстречу, а рты их не отрывались друг от друга.

« _Зачем нам вообще говорить_ », — думал Маэдрос... а ладонь Фингона скользнула между ними, и он принялся ласкать Маэдроса так, что член того тут же стал твёрже твёрдого... а Маэдрос чуть приподнял его бёдра и стиснул ягодицы. — « _Если мы начнём говорить, то закончим теми же аргументами, тем же разговором по кругу, и всё кончится — чем бы оно ни было._ » Это идеальное ощущение Фингона под ним, ладоней Фингона на его члене, губ Фингона на его шее, вздохов Фингона ему на ухо. — « _Не могу отказаться от этого_.»

***

Ещё одно утро; та же узкая кровать; та же смутная вина.

Маэдрос бросил взгляд на часы и попытался встать с постели, но сильные руки потянули его обратно.

— Куда это ты собрался?

— Через час я должен быть на работе, — ответил Маэдрос, и Фингон пробежался пальцами по его груди. — Разве тебе не надо на лекции?

— До десяти нет, — сказал Фингон, прижимаясь губами к плечу Маэдроса. — Ну давай, я недолго. Один раз на дорожку…

Маэдрос длинно выдохнул, когда ладонь Фингона скользнула ему между ног. Он не мог дальше притворяться, что его надо убеждать задерживаться.

— …хорошо.

Фингон ухмыльнулся и улёгся на Маэдроса сверху, потянулся поцеловать его, и волосы упали ему на глаза.

— Ты сказал, час? Да я легко успею…

***

Фингон двигался; Маэдрос тяжело дышал, глаза его были зажмурены, а пальцы впивались Фингону в тело.

— Ах… я уже почти…

— Да… — выдохнул Фингон, — да… давай вместе…

Задыхаясь, Маэдрос откинулся головой на подушку, и уже был совсем на грани, стремительно падая в наслаждение… как вдруг раздался стук.

Фингон на нём замер.

— Ш-ш-ш.

Маэдрос застыл, хотя было прямо физически больно удерживать себя и не толкаться в тугой кулак Фингона.

Стук повторился.

— Они уйдут, если решат, что меня нет, — прошептал Фингон. — Подожди…

— Финдекано? — прозвучал знакомый голос, и Фингон беззвучно выругался. — Финьо, ты здесь? Я знаю, Турукано оставил у тебя конспекты, которые мне нужны на следующей паре, мне просто надо заскочить и забрать их.

— Бля, — прошептал Фингон, — я забыл. — Он скатился с Маэдроса, поспешно натянул трусы, а Маэдрос постарался подавить стон от потери. Он как попало обернул вокруг пояса простыню, быстро прикинув, стоит ли ему спрятаться за кроватью, но потом решил, что всё же пока не так далеко зашёл.

Фингон порылся в бумагах на столе, вытащил какой-то свёрток и заторопился к двери, спотыкаясь о сброшенную одежду. Он слегка приоткрыл дверь и высунул голову в образовавшуюся щель.

— Привет, Инголдо, вот, держи, пока.

Он попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Финрод вставил в щель ногу.

— Погоди. Тут не всё, — он покопался в бумагах. — Нет как минимум одного файла. Можно войти?

— Да просто опиши мне его, я сам посмотрю, — решительно сказал Фингон, придерживая дверь так, что Финрод не мог протиснуться внутрь.

— У тебя такой бардак на столе, просто дай мне взглянуть. Да я за секунду найду и тут же испарюсь.

Фингон упёрся ладонью в косяк, всё ещё преграждая Финроду путь.

— Сейчас не самое лучшее время!

— Да ладно, Финьо, у меня занятия через двадцать минут! — отчаянно воскликнул Финрод. — Я найду распечатки в один миг, обещаю, просто дай мне…

— Слушай! — прошипел Фингон, — я ж тебе говорю…

Финрод замолк, видимо, только сейчас оценив внешний вид Фингона.

— О. Понял. Ты не один?

— Э-эм…

Финрод наклонился ближе и прошептал:

— Это тот парень, с которым ты встречаешься? Ну тот, как его там, на курс младше?

— Нет! — поспешно отозвался Фингон, через плечо метнув взгляд на Маэдроса. — То есть… возможно. Не мог бы ты просто…

Финрод снова сверил часы и выругался.

— Они нужны мне, Финьо. Я вхожу. Обещаю, не буду смотреть, — он оттолкнул руку Фингона и театрально поднял свою сумку перед глазами, заявляя:

— Прости, гость Фингона, я не смотрю, прости, прости за вторжение, я только на минутку…

Он ощупью подошёл к столу, покопался в бумагах и, издав триумфальный вопль, схватил папку:

— Знал же я, что не хватает чего-то! Отлично!

Он повернулся чтоб уйти, на этот раз не прикрывая глаз. И его взгляд быстро скользнул в сторону кровати. И Маэдроса.

Он замер в шоке, подняв сумку вверх, словно защищаясь.

— Привет, Инголдо, — обречённо произнёс Маэдрос.

Фингон застонал и прислонился к стене.

У Финрода отвисла челюсть.

— Ч… Майтимо! Что ты… Прости, не знал, что вы опять вместе. Я бы… Ох, — он быстро замолчал, увидев, как Фингон болезненно дёрнул плечом, а Маэдрос покачал головой.

— Ладно… — медленно выговорил Финрод. — Я просто… просто пойду. Спасибо, что передал мне распечатки. — Он направился к двери, старательно избегая смотреть на Маэдроса.

Фингон заступил ему путь.

— Не говори Турно, хорошо? — тихо произнёс он. — И… никому вообще-то.

Взгляд Финрода снова метнулся к Маэдросу и затем к Фингону:

— Не буду.

И после вздоха Фингона он придвинулся ближе и прошипел:

— Но я собираюсь тебе задать пару вопросов! — и, развернувшись, скрылся за дверью.

***

Фингон сгрёб пальцами волосы.

— М-да, это было забавно.

Маэдрос собирался сказать нечто совершенно другое... потому сам был очень удивлён тому, что соскользнуло у него с языка:

— Тот парень, с которым ты встречаешься?

— Прости… что ты сказал? — Фингон медленно повернулся к нему.

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь, — в выражении лица Фингона не было ни тени веселья.

 _Перестань болтать_ , прошипел голос в голове Маэдроса, но он его проигнорировал.

— Этот «парень, с которым ты встречаешься» и есть тот самый, который отсасывал тебе в туалете?

Глаза Фингона вспыхнули.

— Не могу поверить, что ты набрался наглости меня спрашивать! И это первый вопрос, что ты мне задаёшь после того, как мы неделями тут трахаемся! Мы спали тут вместе всё это время и вообще ни разу не поговорили о чём-то! И теперь ты меня спрашиваешь о моей сексуальной жизни помимо тебя?! Тебе какое дело?!

Маэдрос не ответил. Фингон скрестил на груди руки.

— И так, на заметку, не то чтобы это было важно, но это _другой_ парень.

— Прекрасно, — отозвался Маэдрос, пытаясь скрыть, как услышанное будто закрутило в нём ледяные спирали. — Рад, что в твоей жизни есть куча парней. Один для свиданий, другой для траха?

Фингон уставился на него так, будто раньше никогда не видел. Маэдрос и сам не мог поверить, что эти слова вылетели из его рта. Но остановиться не мог.

— А я тогда кто?

— Никто! — тихим злым голосом проговорил Фингон. — Ты тогда никто, Майтимо, так что пошёл вон.

— Ты…

— Убирайся! — Фингон сжал кулаки. — У тебя нет никакого права спрашивать меня… после всего, после нахрен всего, что ты мне… да как ты смеешь делать меня виноватым?!

Вспышка стыда прошила Маэдроса, но он закусил губу и промолчал.

— Я понял, — произнёс Фингон, подходя к нему. — Я всё _понял_. Ты хочешь всего этого, а? Ты не хочешь со мной встречаться, не хочешь меня любить, хренушки, но ты всё ещё хочешь меня _иметь_. — Он легонько толкнул Маэдроса в плечо. — Правда же? Ты же за этим приходишь сюда и трахаешь меня? Не у тебя, о нет, ты не хотел бы, чтоб твои братья узнали, а?!

Улыбка Фингона стала безумной, и он придвинулся ближе:

— Ты хочешь трахать меня и хочешь иметь меня для себя… потому что... ты же себя проклянёшь, если я буду жить дальше, проклянёшь, если тебе придётся меня с кем-то делить. А когда становится трудно? — Фингон поднял руки. — Тебя типа нет, ты свободный, ты чистенький — потому что у нас больше нет отношений — нету же? Нету?

Злой и пристыженный, Маэдрос отвернулся.

— Посмотри на меня, Майтимо, — рыкнул Фингон. — Посмотри на меня, ты, извращённый ублюдочный манипулятор, и скажи мне, что я не прав!

— Мне не стоило… — начал Маэдрос, его голос упал до шёпота, и Фингон дико расхохотался.

— Не стоило! О, сколько же грёбаного всего тебе не стоило, а! — он схватил Маэдроса за плечи и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Тебе не стоило оставлять меня, ты, мудак! — его голос прервался.

— Нет, — выговорил Маэдрос. — Мне не стоило влюбляться в тебя.

Фингон отпустил его и пошатнулся, будто его ударили.

— Господи… — он обхватил себя руками от боли, и Маэдрос внезапно вспомнил, как он сам чувствовал себя, стоя, словно выпотрошенный, в коридоре четыре месяца назад…

— О, ты действительно знаешь, как сделать больно, а? — Фингон поднял к нему опустошённое лицо, и Маэдрос отшатнулся от того, сколько яда было в его глазах. — Убирайся, Майтимо. Уходи. Не хочу больше видеть тебя. Никогда больше не хочу видеть тебя, так что пошёл на хуй. Ты получил, что хотел, а? Вот теперь у нас точно _всё_.


	4. Chapter 4

Фингон сидел в одиночестве в столовой, угрюмо тыкая кусок пиццы, когда кто-то поставил свой поднос рядом с его и мягко сказал:

— Привет, друг.

Он посмотрел, как Финрод садится с ним рядом; на подносе того стояла миска, доверху нагруженная всем, что было на стойке салатов.

— Привет, Инголдо, — глухо отозвался он.

Финрод деловито встряхнул салфеткой и погрузил вилку в овощи:

— Итак, похоже, ты задолжал мне пару пояснений.

— Задолжал? — рот Фингона перекосился. — Боже, как меня достало слушать, что я кому-то должен…

Выражение лица Финрода мгновенно стало огорчённым, и он положил ладонь Фингону на плечо:

— Прости! Я не имел ничего такого в виду. Я просто… хотел узнать про… утро. И конечно, я никому не скажу, если ты мне захочешь что-то рассказать, хотя, должен признать, мне любопытно. Но скажи только слово — и лезть я не буду.

Фингон положил голову на руки

— Прости, Инголдо. Я на тебя не злюсь. Просто ужасный день.

— Да? — казалось, Финрод с трудом удерживает себя от расспросов. Фингон вздохнул и поднял голову.

— Ладно. Тебе покороче?

— Да как угодно, — ответил Финрод. — Подлиннее, покороче, сонет, хайку…

— Хорошо, — Фингон издал лёгкий смешок. — Вот покороче. Майтимо и я снова стали вместе спать. Пойдёт?

— Ну, это неполное хайку, — откликнулся Финрод. — Может, доработаешь, прямо вот чуть-чуть?

Фингон сделал глубокий вдох.

— Хорошо. Значит, мы снова стали спать вместе. Но это было всё втайне, мы вообще не обсуждали, что всё это значит, зачем это… чёрт, даже то, что было в прошедшие четыре месяца. Ничего. Просто… секс. И я знал, что это продолжаться долго не может, потому что ну ведь оно не могло, правда? Ему просто удобно со мной, когда мы можем притворяться, будто мы не вместе. Он на самом деле не хочет со мной быть, — Фингон сглотнул и уставился в свою тарелку. — Он достаточно ясно дал это понять. И что самое отвратительное, он ещё имеет наглость беситься, что я с кем-то встречаюсь. И сплю.

— Да уж, — медленно выговорил Финрод, — как тот парень, с которым ты… — его глаза вдруг расширились, и он ужаснулся. — О, нет, Финдекано! Это… то, что я утром сказал? От этого всё?

— Ну да, но ты не парься, — мрачно сказал Фингон. — Это даже хорошо, правда. Хорошо, что я увидел, как он реагирует… это всё реально мне показало, что мне не стоит с ним спать, — лицо его перекосилось, и Финрод похлопал его по плечу.

— Это… это правда полный отстой, — Финроду показалось, что слов этих совсем не достаточно, и он не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем продолжить. — Слушай, я думаю, тебе нужно продолжать жить, как ты можешь. Мне нравилось, что тот парень, с которым ты встречался… как там его… Гельмир?

— Гвиндор, — ответил Фингон, нахмурившись. — Не, погоди. Это другой… Господи, — он простонал и лёг на стол, уткнувшись лицом в руки.

— Что? — Финрод, казалось, запутался. — Ты забыл, как его зовут?

— Да их легко перепутать, — пробормотал Фингон, не отрывая лица от рук. — Инго, у меня проблемы…

— Что такое?

— Я встречаюсь с одним братом и сплю с другим.

Финрод подавился ростком фасоли и закашлялся, прежде чем ответить:

— Прости… можешь повторить ещё раз?..

Фингон смущённо поднял глаза:

— Тот, о котором я тебе рассказывал, милый такой второкурсник, с которым я пару раз сходил на свидания — это Гельмир. Но у него есть старший брат, с которым я случайно познакомился на вечеринке, и вот он мне… типа… приятель на ночь?

— Ох, _Финьо_ , — вздохнул Финрод. — А они-то знают друг о друге?

— Нет?.. — Фингон покраснел ещё сильнее.

—  _Финьо_.

— Ну, слушай, я вообще не знал, что они братья! — взорвался Фингон. — Это всё случайность! — я увидел фото, когда был у Гвиндора… я с Гельмиром никогда не спал… целовался с ним пару раз, но думаю, он-то влюблён в меня, ну и мои выходные в последнее время состояли из «нажраться и мутить с его братом»…

— Кроме последних недель, когда ты мутил с Майтимо, — проницательно закончил фразу Финрод. — О господи, — он вздохнул и опёрся подбородком на руки, совсем забыв о еде. — Свидания после разрыва — это хорошо. Секс после разрыва — это хорошо. Но и то и другое, одновременно с двумя братьями… тебе что, драм не хватает, что ли?

— Нет!

— Хм-м, — отозвался Финрод, вращая между пальцами росток фасоли.

— Я просто хотел немного отвлечься, — выдавил Фингон. — Ничего серьёзного. И, вот чёрт… я должен всё это закончить, да?

— Хотя бы с одним из них, — подтвердил Финрод. — И тебе нужно сказать им правду. Что означает… что ты сможешь успешно порвать с обоими.

— Грандиозно, — пробормотал Фингон. — Именно то, чего я хотел. Быть плохим парнем в этом бардаке. Я уже такой же плохой, как и Майтимо?

Финрод дипломатично помалкивал.

— Да-да, — продолжил Фингон, — они заслужили лучшего, знаю. Но разве я не заслужил лучшего?

— Ты  _заслужил_ лучшего, — отозвался Финрод и замолчал, борясь с собой. — Даже при том, что я всегда считал вас с Майтимо идеальной парой. Вы так прекрасно друг друга дополняли и были…

— ТЫ НЕ ПОМОГАЕШЬ!

— Прости, — поспешно проговорил Финрод. — Нельо был ужасно нечестен с тобой. Он, очевидно, всё ещё хочет тебя, но не может понять, как продолжать быть с тобой и поддерживать видимость лояльности отцу… потому он пытается оттолкнуть тебя, но не слишком далеко, и…

— Да, да, я понял, спасибо, Инго, — угрюмо сказал Фингон.

— Что ещё я могу для тебя сделать? — виновато улыбнулся ему Финрод.

— Хочешь порвать за меня с двумя разными парнями?

***

— Майтимо, где ты был? — Маглор стоял у входа в спальню Маэдроса, скрестив руки на груди и нетерпеливо глядя на Маэдроса — и это выглядело в точности, как их мать в бешенстве.

— На работе, — кратко ответил Маэдрос, отворачиваясь от двери к комоду, где он рылся в поисках чистой одежды.

— До этого.

— Здесь.

— Нет, не был! — Маглор топнул ногой. — Ты здесь не был уже кучу ночей за последние пару недель. Где ты был?

— С… друзьями, — Маэдрос натянул через голову толстовку, притворяясь, что не замечает глубоко скептический взгляд Маглора, пронзивший его насквозь.

— Ну конечно. С кем-то встречаешься?

— Что?! Нет! — Маэдрос уставился на брата.

— Курво прав, фигово ты это делаешь, — вздохнул Маглор. — Давай, отличное же прикрытие получилось бы: ты с кем-то познакомился, стал встречаться, проводить у него все ночи… Имею в виду, тебе тогда, конечно, придётся назвать его имя, но ты же умный, придумаешь что-нибудь.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Ты опять встречаешься с Финдекано, да? — это было сказано так, что было совершенно ясно, что это не вопрос.

Маэдрос сжал кулаки так, что ногти вонзились в ладони.

—  _Нет_.

— Отлично. Ты опять _спишь_ с Финдекано.

— Не сплю.

— Да брось! — произнёс Маглор, и голос его был резким, что на него было совсем не похоже. — Ты забыл, как хорошо я тебя знаю, Нельо. Если ты собираешься провести ночь вне дома, это потому, что ты с кем-то спишь, а если ты спишь с кем-то, о ком мне не говоришь — то это потому, что думаешь, что этого «кого-то» я не одобрю. Это Финдекано.

— Ну, — выговорил Маэдрос, натягивая капюшон на голову и борясь с желанием спрятать под ним лицо, — тогда ты будешь счастлив узнать, что всё кончено. Больше я спать с ним не буду. Он очень ясно дал это понять.

— Ох, Майтимо, — отозвался Маглор, и Маэдрос был удивлён, как тот взволновался. — Что ты сделал?

***

— Не понимаю, почему тебя так это волнует, — сказал Маэдрос чуть позже, когда Маглор вздохнул и улёгся на его кровать. — Разве ты не считаешь, что я не должен быть с ним?

— Нет! — ответил Маглор, и Маэдрос уставился на него. — То есть, я понимаю этот ваш конфликт, и почему ты считаешь, что ты что-то должен из-за отца, но… Майтимо, ты же _любишь_ его. Я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым, как с ним. Да какая разница, что отец думает? В глубине души, даже он хочет, чтоб ты был счастлив и любим.

— Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь?

— Я… — Маглор помялся немного. — Не был я несчастлив, что ты опять спишь с Финьо. Я надеялся, что вы опять будете вместе.

— Что?!

— Я хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив, — терпеливо сказал Маглор. — Он делает тебя счастливым. Тебе с ним хорошо. Я считаю, вы должны быть вместе.

— Не могу поверить, что ты говоришь это мне сейчас… — Маэдрос покачал головой.

— Сейчас, когда ты ушёл и всё испортил, — дополнил Маглор, и Маэдрос обратил внимание на его тон.

— Что… так ты злишься на меня, что ли?

— Да! — Маглор мрачно взглянул на него. — Ты повёл себя, как идиот! Конечно, он был с другими парнями, да ты что, слепой?! Он такой юный и он же просто великолепен, — Маэдрос выдохнул в шоке, и Маглор нетерпеливо махнул на него рукой. — Не смотри ты так потрясённо, да кто угодно, у кого есть глаза, скажет, что он очень красив — и ты разбил ему сердце! Конечно, он будет пытаться забыться! О чём вообще ты думал, доставая его на тему дел с другими парнями, когда сам при этом к нему относишься, как к популярному мальчику по вызову?!

— Я… — поражённый, Маэдрос умолк. — Не знаю… Я приревновал, думаю…

— Что вообще за саморазрушение в этой семье? — пробормотал Маглор. — Да неудивительно, что он тебя выставил! — Он сел и деловито скрестил ноги. — Послушай, ты его любишь? Ты хочешь быть с ним? Ничего не говори мне про «должен» — просто ответь на мои вопросы.

— Да, — сказал Маэдрос, сразу почувствовав, как тяжесть спадает с его груди. Наконец-то правда. — Да, я люблю его. Да, хочу… я хотел бы.

— Тогда тебе надо попытаться исправить всё _прямо сейчас_ , — прорычал Маглор. — Пока не стало слишком поздно, придурок.

— Но как? — беспомощно спросил Маэдрос. — И что насчёт… что насчёт причин, по которым мы расстались в первый раз?

— В окно выкинь их, — тут же ответил Маглор. — Идиотские же причины. Папа, в конце концов, переживёт. Ты же взрослый — по крайней мере, в теории. Ты можешь быть с тем, с кем захочешь. А что до исправления… просто будь честен и не страдай эмоциональным запором хоть раз в жизни. Знаю, это тебе будет сложно…

— Эй! — сказал Маэдрос, чувствуя, что должен бы обидеться, но Маглор его проигнорировал.

— …просто попытайся. И  _извинись_. И извиняйся _много_.

— Точно, — выпалил Маэдрос и сгрёб ключи.


	5. Chapter 5

Он прождал под дверью Фингона час или чуть больше, и наконец Фингон появился в конце коридора, роясь в сумке в поисках ключей. Он поднял взгляд и замер, увидев стоящего под дверью Маэдроса.

— Финдекано, — быстро сказал Маэдрос. — Я…

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

— Пришёл извиниться.

— Ты шутишь? — Фингон расхохотался.

— Нет. Я пришёл извиниться и… и поговорить. Если ты сможешь выслушать меня. Я знаю, я этого не заслужил, но…

— Да ты просто потрясающий, воистину. Какое слово из « _я больше не хочу тебя видеть_ » так трудно понять?

— Но…

— Уходи, Нельо! — резко сказал Фингон, оттолкнув его и отпирая дверь. — Мне неинтересно слушать твою болтовню.

— Пять минут, — в отчаянии попросил Маэдрос. — Пожалуйста, впусти меня на пять минут.

— Каждый раз, когда я тебя впускаю, я в итоге делаю то, что вообще не должен, — Фингон скрестил руки на груди, — так что нет.

— Тогда я буду говорить прямо здесь, — сказал Маэдрос. — Финьо, пожалуйста...

Казалось, Фингон борется с самим собой, но в итоге он всё же смягчился. И распахнул дверь:

— Отлично, пять минут. Проходи; не хочу, чтоб весь мой этаж тебя слышал.

Маэдрос прошёл за ним, и Фингон тут же развернулся к нему, опять скрестив на груди руки.

— Ну, говори. Отсчёт пошёл.

— Прости меня, — поспешно выдохнул Маэдрос. — Я прошу у тебя прощения за так много всего, Финдекано. Прости меня за это утро. Я наговорил… наговорил глупых, неправильных слов, я был ревнивым, мелочным и жестоким, — он сглотнул. — И я прошу прощения за прошедшие две недели. За то, что спал с тобой и не был… не был честен в своих намерениях и даже не признавал, что происходит. Я прошу прощения, что заставил тебя чувствовать себя использованным. Я был трусливым, эгоистичным… и не имел никакого права. Ни говорить, что я говорил, ни относиться к тебе так.

— Что ж, — сказал Фингон, всё ещё держа руки скрещенными на груди. — Чистая правда.

— И прости за последние четыре месяца, — прошептал Маэдрос. — Я прошу прощения за всё это. За то, что бросил тебя, Финдекано. За то, что тебе врал.

— Врал?

— Каждый раз, когда пытался заставить тебя думать, что я тебя не люблю, — сказал Маэдрос и на миг прикрыл глаза. — Я тебя тогда любил и сейчас люблю. Никогда и не переставал. Никогда я не должен был расставаться с тобой и… прости меня… — Этих слов казалось так безнадёжно мало.

Фингон смотрел на него, глаза его были злыми и яркими. Маэдроса накрыла огромная волна отчаяния. Было ужасно неправильно стоять так, нависая над Фингоном, — и он упал на колени.

— Что ты делаешь? — требовательно спросил Фингон, казалось, он ещё сильней огорчился. — Майтимо…

— Прости меня, — сказал Маэдрос и склонил голову. — Я люблю тебя, Финьо, люблю тебя — и я никогда не должен был уходить.

Фингон издал страдальческий выдох.

— И что, Майтимо? Чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу, чтоб ты вернулся в мою жизнь, — сказал Маэдрос, поднимая голову. — Как… как угодно. Я так по тебе скучаю. Я приму всё, что ты сможешь мне дать. Твою дружбу… если это всё… Я… я так скучаю по тебе, как другу, — его голос дрогнул. — А если… если ты мог бы согласиться на большее… большего.

Он снова опустил голову, совершенно выпотрошенный, в страхе, что не сможет вынести отказа на лице Фингона. Однако, вместо того, он ощутил, что Фингон скользнул на пол рядом с ним.

— Майтимо, — устало сказал Фингон, и Маэдрос поднял взгляд. Фингон сидел, сгорбившись, перед ним. — Если я прощу тебя за всё это, если позволю вернуться в мою жизнь… Как я опять смогу тебе доверять? Мы так долго сближались, так долго я узнавал, что же тебя на самом деле волнует — а потом ты устроил это всё и нахер меня уничтожил. Как я могу поверить, что ты больше такого не сделаешь? Поверить, что ты больше не будешь так со мной обращаться?

Спазм боли накрыл Маэдроса, и он с трудом подавил желание схватить ладонь Фингона и переплести с ним пальцы.

— Никак, — выговорил он наконец. — Я причинил тебе боль, так что, конечно… Конечно, я не могу полностью восстановить твоё доверие. Но я лишь могу обещать, — он сцепил руки вместе, чтоб удержаться от прикосновения к Фингону. — Обещаю тебе, что я постараюсь. Мне наплевать на моего отца, на твоего — на это всё. Я люблю тебя — и я не могу без тебя жить.

Фингон попытался заговорить, но издал лишь горестный придушенный стон. Маэдрос не смог удержаться и отчаянно потянулся к нему.

— Я… не могу думать, — выговорил Фингон и закрыл лицо руками. — Только не когда ты так близко.

Маэдрос немедленно отшатнулся.

— Я могу уйти, — сказал он и поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя неуклюжим и скованным, будто старик. — Дать тебе больше пространства.

— Думаю, так будет лучше, — Фингон кивнул в свои ладони.

— Понимаю, — произнёс Маэдрос и повернулся, чтобы уйти, хотя каждая клеточка его тела в агонии требовала остаться. Но, когда он отвернулся, за его запястье ухватилась рука.

Фингон не смотрел на него, но его пальцы туго сомкнулись вокруг предплечья Маэдроса, и тот развернул свою руку так, что смог в ответ сжать запястье Фингона. Так, на мгновение, они и застыли в молчании, а затем Маэдрос нагнулся, взял ладонь Фингона в свои и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев.

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал он и ушёл, а Фингон так и сидел, скрючившись на полу, ладонь прижимая к своей груди.

***

Если б кто до сегодняшнего дня спросил Маэдроса о том, кто же самый нетерпеливый из сыновей Феанора, он бы тут же назвал Келегорма. Ну или, может быть, Карантира — да даже Маглор регулярно сводил своих братьев с ума, тем, как постоянно постукивал ногой или пальцами барабанил. Маэдрос же всегда умел заставить себя ждать. Он традиционно отвечал за то, чтобы не дать братьям порвать друг друга на клочки в предвкушении кануна Рождества. Маэдрос был терпеливым.

Но всё это было до того, как ему пришлось провести неделю в ожидании, вернётся Фингон или нет.

Он вытаскивал телефон и проверял смс и пропущенные звонки так часто, что чуть не заработал хроническое растяжение сухожилий руки. Он столько кругов намотал по дому, что Маглор уже стал использовать его шаги на лестнице как метроном — и в итоге написал злобную скрипичную пьесу, которую назвал «Эпитафия адекватности брата».

— Ха-ха, — сказал Маэдрос Маглору, когда тот высунулся в дверной проём и сыграл ему эту пьесу, а Маглор парировал:

— А это вовсе не шутка! — и бросил Маэдросу в голову канифолью. Мелодия была такой назойливой, что застряла в голове Маэдроса на несколько дней.

Он должен был всю неделю работать, но к концу каждого дня он уже не мог вспомнить, чем был занят. Он был невнимательным, отвлекался, делал ошибки, стыдные и для новичка, — а ум его дрейфовал очень далеко от его задач.

Он так сильно хотел позвонить Фингону, что ему было прямо физически больно, но он заставлял себя сопротивляться. _Самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — это дать ему время_ , — твердил разумный голос в его голове. Голос был жутко похож на Маглора, особенно, когда он добавлял: _осёл_.

« _Я схожу с ума_ »,  — думал Маэдрос, проходясь в очередной раз кругом по дому и теребя телефон в руках.

— О нет, — от телевизора послышался раздражённый голос Келегорма, и Маэдрос покраснел, осознав, что говорил вслух. — Ну ты и истеричка! Нельо, да сядь уже нахрен и смотри игру.

— Не люблю футбол, — ответил Маэдрос, но сел. Келегорм взглянул на него, отметив напряжение на лице и волосы, дыбом стоявшие от беспрестанных попыток их теребить, и, казалось, сжалился над ним. Он переключил канал.

— Хорошо. Это больше подходит?

— «Оденься к свадьбе?» — Маэдрос растерянно нахмурился в экран.

— А что? — Келегорм одарил его сочувственным взглядом. — Слишком раним для такого?

— Думаю, я лучше прогуляюсь, — сказал Маэдрос, опять поднимаясь на ноги.

— Да уже полночь! — раздражённо воскликнул Келегорм, но Маэдрос уже вышел. — Нельо!.. Да какого хрена! — он повернулся обратно к телевизору и присвистнул. — О чёрт, девочка, не бери это. Не с твоим бюджетом…

***

Маглор догнал Маэдроса только на границе квартала и молча шёл рядом с ним какое-то время, напевая тихонько себе под нос.

— В конце концов, он даст о себе знать, — наконец сказал он, и Маэдрос вздохнул.

— Не уверен.

— Он не исчез с лица земли, — Маглор закатил глаза. — Ты всё узнаешь, рано или поздно.

— Ты прав, — сказал Маэдрос и поднял отчаянный взгляд на Маглора. — А что если он скажет, что больше не хочет меня видеть?

— Ну тогда тебе придётся с этим жить, — тут же ответил Маглор. — Тебе нужно принять, что такое возможно, раз уж ты так к нему относился. А пока… — он потянул Маэдроса за локоть в сторону дороги домой, они уже обошли весь квартал. — Займись бегом, или вязанием, или ещё чем-нибудь. Ты уже всех до ручки довёл.

***

В пятницу вечером Келегорм и Маглор, в гостиной, занимали себя вялой игрой в карты и пререканиями о том, какую музыку слушать.

— Слушай, у меня практикум в понедельник, и если уж я не занимаюсь, то мне хотя бы надо кое-что прослушать.

— Если мне опять придётся слушать эту визгливую чушь, не отвечаю за то, что сделаю со стерео. Мы можем компромиссно сойтись на Томе Петти?

— Какой же это компромисс!

— Ну ладно, не компромисс, а уступка. Просто… — Келегорм прервался. — Дверь, что ли?

— Я открою, — Маглор поднялся на ноги, подошёл ко входной двери — и тут снова раздался стук.

Маглор открыл после того, как постучали в третий раз. Когда дверь распахнулась, на пороге обнаружился Фингон, и Маглор выдохнул.

— Ох.

— Кто там? — крикнул Келегорм из гостиной.

— Неважно! — откликнулся Маглор, всё ещё пялясь на Фингона.

— Майтимо здесь? — тихим голосом спросил Фингон.

— Да, — ответил Маглор. — Наверху. — Он отступил, махнув рукой, его серые глаза были широко распахнуты.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Фингон и проскользнул мимо него.

Келегорм встал и присоединился в прихожей к Маглору:

— Это что, был?..

— Т-с-с.

***

Фингон разок стукнул в дверь и открыл её, и Маэдрос, сидевший на кровати, поднял глаза от книги, которую читал. Он тут же её уронил, спуская ноги на пол, и присел на краешек кровати с напряжённым лицом.

— Финдекано…

— Да, — Фингон притворил за собой дверь и на миг замер. — Привет.

— Привет, — Маэдрос соединил перед собой ладони. — Рад, что ты пришёл. Как ты? То есть… Как твоя неделя? —  _перестань болтать_! — Ты уже?..

— Да, — сказал Фингон и пересёк комнату. Безо всяких предупреждений он взял лицо Маэдроса в ладони, мгновение глядел на него, а затем наклонился и поцеловал.

Маэдрос издал звук, похожий на рыдание, и обвил руками талию Фингона, притягивая ближе. Фингон опустился на колени перед кроватью, прямо перед Маэдросом.

— Я здесь, — наконец сказал он, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Я… хочу попробовать, — он обнял Маэдроса за талию и положил голову к нему на колени, казалось, неспособный выговорить что-то ещё.

— Финдекано, — прошептал Маэдрос, гладя его по волосам, — Финдекано, я…

— Я не говорю, что тебе доверяю, — сказал Фингон в живот Маэдросу, повернувшись к нему лицом. — Или что совсем тебя прощаю. Но я хочу попытаться.

— Это всё, о чём я прошу, — Маэдрос нагнулся и поцеловал тёмную голову Фингона. — И куда больше, чем я заслужил.

— О да, — пробормотал Фингон. Он вздохнул и ещё крепче обнял Маэдроса, словно ни за что не желая его отпускать. — Я уже почти позвонил тебе дюжину раз, но…

— Всё хорошо, — перебил Маэдрос, перебирая пальцами кудри Фингона. — Это неважно. Да у меня может инфаркт бы случился, если б мой телефон зазвонил. Я так боялся…

— Ты что, правда, думал, что я не вернусь?

— Да, — Маэдрос поражённо уставился на него.

— Тогда у тебя куда больше веры в мою силу воли, чем у меня, — улыбнулся Фингон.

— Не хочу, чтоб ты возвращался только потому, что…

— Я вернулся потому, что я люблю тебя, Майтимо, — просто сказал Фингон. — Хотя, врать не буду, ещё я хотел дать тебе в морду. Но знаешь… она такая хорошенькая, что я решил…

—  _Финьо_.

Фингон рассмеялся, и Маэдрос почувствовал своё сердце таким переполненным, как никогда раньше.

— Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтоб стать достойным тебя, — сказал он, и Фингон покачал головой, шепча:

— Вот дурак! — и поцеловал его.

Маэдрос поцеловал его в ответ, и уже почти притянул к себе на колени — но вдруг бросил острый взгляд на дверь, за которой послышался шум.

— Что?..

Глаза Маэдроса сузились от внезапного подозрения. Мягко высвободившись из объятий Фингона, он прошёл по комнате и распахнул дверь — и на него чуть не вывалились оттуда Маглор и Келегорм.

— Э-э-эм, простите, — сказал Маглор, побагровев. — Это всё Тьелько, он не…

— Ну конечно, вали всё на меня! — проговорил Келегорм, поднимаясь на ноги и небрежно опершись о стену в коридоре. — Не верь ни одному его слову, Нельо, он ничуть не меньше, чем я!

— Ну всё равно, — сказал Маглор, метнув взгляд в Келегорма, — мы уже уходим, но… — следующий взгляд он метнул в Фингона, который сидел на полу, прислонившись к кровати, с грустной улыбкой, — так здорово видеть тебя вновь, Финдекано. — Он скользнул в коридор, жестом позвав за собой Келегорма.

Келегорм помедлил мгновение, разглядывая Маэдроса и Фингона с кривой ухмылкой.

— Папа будет в ярости, когда узнает, — сказал он наконец, но когда Маэдрос открыл рот, он добавил:

— От меня он об этом ничего не услышит. Добро пожаловать обратно, Финьо. — И, подмигнув, он растворился в коридоре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Спасибо, что меня подвели к этому! Не думала, что эта маленькая предыстория, так дико разрастётся из-под моего контроля. Теперь эти драмамонстры наконец могут расслабиться и просто быть счастливыми, и больше никаких ангстов. Согласны?
> 
> Примечание переводчика: согласна на все сто!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Автор напрямую не пишет об этом, но мы знаем, как она любит брать названия из песен и стихов. Я же заметила, что название этой работы в точности совпадает с названием вот этой песни:  
> 30 Seconds to Mars – Closer To The Edge  
> И предлагаю обязательно послушать под фик – но только обязательно в акустическом варианте))) мне кажется, что мелодия очень подходит) хотя слова имеют немного другой посыл: http://zaycev.net/pages/37402/3740294.shtml  
> 2) Про возраст героев: получается, тут Маэдросу примерно 23-24, Фингону около 20-21. Немного не сходятся комментарии автора об этом в разных местах, но это и не так важно)  
> 3) Только не бейте Маэдроса ногами, ладно?..


End file.
